


Wanna hear a secret?

by EggsterAndTheBacon



Series: Harry Potter Smutty Galores [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Sexual Content, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, VERY UNDERAGE, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsterAndTheBacon/pseuds/EggsterAndTheBacon
Summary: Hugo sees something and there's only one person he trusts enough to tell it to. It probably wasn't a good idea when they reenacted it....





	Wanna hear a secret?

Lily giggled as she held her cousins hand on the couch, their whole family was out for the day, saying that they were to young to join. Hugo didn't mind, he loved his cousin Lily, unlike Rose she'd never bully him or make fun of the Hermione doted on him so much. She grinned up at him, she was only a month older, but she was so childish and cute that he wished to hug her for the rest of his life's!

"Lily?" Hugo asked warily, holding his ten year old cousin's hand, "if I tell you a secret, will you promise to keep it?"

Hugo had been holding this secret in for a short while, something he hadn't even told his mother, someone he had trusted since birth. But this secret was special. It left a funny, envious feeling in him. And just somehow, he knew, that he could not tell anybody else.

"Of course 'Hug! You're my best friend for a reason," she'd chimed, sending him a wink as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Last night... I saw mum and dad - doing something," he mumbled, going red as he recalled the sight. His father naked on top of his mother, humping her naked form as she cried out - cried out in pleasure?  
"What was it Hugo? Don't worry, I won't mind whatever it is," Lily assured him, her eyes confirmed her statement and Hugo took a deep breath.  
"Mum - well Mum and Dad... They were naked, and Dad was pushing his - privates inside of hers," Hugo went red as he described the scene "but she liked it."

"Oh Hugo, hasn't aunt 'Mione given you the sex talk yet?" Lily questioned gently, watching as he looked at her confused. Hugo shook his head, unsure of what his cousin seemed to think he should've known.  
"I don't know, but - would you show me... Mum and Dad liked it, so maybe we should try it's!" Hugo exclaimed, he looked excited as he grabbed her hands.

Lily looked undecided and uncomfortable as he looked pleadingly at her. "Oh please Lily! I won't tell anyone I promise, please can we do whatever it is that they did," Hugo had begged as he got on his knees to ask her.  
She nodded nervously, "um... Okay, first to do it I need to get wet or somethings, I read it in a book or somewhere," she explained, Hugo nodded and watched as she turned bright red and slipped her hand down her skirt, and made a little 'o' shape with her lips. Soon, he could hear little slurps and Lily's eyes appeared to roll to the back of her head. "Hugo," she whined "Hu-"

Strangely, Hugo felt his penis tingle, something it had never done before. "Lily, my penis - it feels funny," he'd complained as he tugged at Lily to pull her into focus.  
"Right, I've got this, don't worry," she said although her voice cracked with nervousness and anticipation. Lily leaned over to him and undid his pants, she tugged them off with slight struggle and quickly threw them to the floor, holding her breath she took his cock out from his pants. She met his eyes and she saw the lustful expectant look in them, not breaking contact, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

Hugo went red as he watched his cousin's tongue swivel around the head of his penis, he bit his lip as she took a decent amount of him in. He moaned the second she started gagging, and without thinking stretched his arms out to grab her head and keep her in place. Lily's head jerked back and he quickly let her go.

"That hurt Hugo!" She snapped, crossing her arms, Hugo muttered a small apology.

Lily undid her skirt and threw it down with his pants, cutely, she fumbled with her underwear. Hugo licked his lips, watching intrigued as she pulled them off, her perk bottom bouncing free of its cage. He noticed the wet juices that poured from her parts, and quietly he thought of the things they'd planned to do.

She smiled softly at him now, only their shirts were on. Hugo sat stiffly in the couch, Lily crawled over to him, he saw the finger that she held tightly inside of her entrance. Slowly, she lifted herself up and fumbled with his dick as she lined it up with her entrance. She moaned softly as she pushed down on him. Hugo watched entranced, at how easily he slipped inside of his cousin.  
More pleasure than when Lily had put him in his mouth washed over him, the walls of her vagina sending tight warmth through the him. He gasped, Lily sat nervously on top of him.

"You're the one who saw your parents do it, Hugo," she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling him as he remembered the way his father moved on his mother. As silent as the secret they now held, Hugo positioned Lily onto her hands and knees and humped her accordingly.  
"Hugooooo~" she moaned, moving her body to meet the movements of Hugo's cock entering and leaving her.

"Li- Li-" Hugo repeated the first syllable of her name as he spasmed with an ever growing pleasure. He wished to be like this for the rest of his life, having his cock be buried into the warmth of a pretty girl who moaned his name like he was their saviour.

"Hugo! Oh god, Hugo!" Lily cried, throwing her head back, and ramming herself into him, crying in ecstasy.  
"Lily?" His confusion wasn't answered as he felt something - almost creamy, cover his dick. Grunting, he felt himself release into her, him screaming her name in absolute wonder.

"Li-Lily? I - I think we should clean up now," he muttered, some strange tired feeling filling him up.

She nodded, as they slowly got up and pulled their clothes back on. They both blushed at the sight of their mess on the couch. "Promise not to tell Dad?" Lily asked, sniggering at the feeling of her own cum still dripping out of her.  
"If you promise not to tell anyone," Hugo muttered exasperated.


End file.
